Chick lit
Chick-lit es un género dentro de la novela romántica, que actualmente está en auge, escrito y dirigido para mujeres jóvenes, especialmente solteras, que trabajan y están entre los veinte y los treinta años. Origen del nombre En el argot americano Chick equivale a chica y lit hace referencia a literatura. El término fue introducido por Cris Mazza y Jeffrey DeShell como título irónico cuando editaron su antología: Chick-lit: Ficción Postfeminista, publicado en 1995. El género se definió como un tipo de post-feminismo, o de segunda ola del feminismo, que iba más allá de presentar a la mujer como una víctima dependiente del criterio masculino para encontrar su propia valía. El género pretendió mostrar la extensa gama de experiencias que atraviesa la mujer actual, incluyendo el amor, el noviazgo y los problemas de género. La compilación hizo hincapié en trabajos experimentales, incluyendo temas violentos, sexuales y perversos. Algunos críticos han señalado que existe un género masculino equivalente en autores como Ben Elton, Mike Gayle, Paul Howard y Nick Hornby, al que denominan "Lad-Lit" o "Dick-Lit". Género literario Estas novelas atraen por su frescura y su forma de afrontar ciertos temas tabú. El género surgió, ya que no fue exactamente una creación, a partir del libro Confesiones de una sociópata y escaladora social: Crónicas de Katya Livingston escrito por Sue Townsend, inspirándose en los diarios de Adrian Mole a mediados de la década de los noventa. Otra influencia temprana puede encontrarse en los libros de M. C. Beaton acerca de Agatha Raisin y Hamish Macbeth. Con la aparición de Helen Fielding El Diario de Bridget Jones, y obras similares, el género comenzó a venderse muy bien a partir de 2000, cuando los títulos de Chick-lit alcanzaron los primeros lugares en las listas de best-seller, dando lugar a la aparición de casas editoriales dedicadas exclusivamente a publicar y promocionar este género. Las antiguas damiselas en apuros son sustituidas por mujeres jóvenes, independientes, trabajadoras, con encanto, solteras y deseosas de encontrar el amor de su vida, las cuales lidian diariamente con los problemas y el estrés que surge de conjugar simultáneamente el área laboral con la vida personal a la vez que buscan la pareja sentimental soñada. Los caballeros andantes son sustituidos por hombres de negocios o profesionales que no dudan en presentar su lado sensible y tierno, siendo de este modo un modelo masculino más acorde a la época actual. Normalmente están ambientadas en lugares urbanos como Londres, Nueva York o Dublín. Los libros usualmente están escritos en un tono irreverente y divertido, que aborda de manera franca y explícita temas de la sexualidad humana. Han surgido algunas variaciones de este género dirigidos a otro tipo de audiencia, como son: "Chica-Lit", enfocado a mujeres latinas de clase media radicadas en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, o "Matrona-Lit" escrito específicamente para las mujeres maduras. También se ha popularizado el "Teen-Lit" que son libros dirigidos a las adolescentes en donde se abordan temas actuales dentro del ambiente estudiantil y juvenil. Críticas "Chick-lit dice ser un género que representa la vida de las mujeres, sus esperanzas, temores, sueños y valores. Pero en realidad se trata sólo de la representación de la vida de las mujeres americanas y europeas occidentales, blancas, de clase media-alta o alta. Los defensores del Chick-lit señalan que también existen corrientes dirigidas a las mujeres latinas, negras y a las mujeres de edad avanzada, pero todo esto sólo tiene un valor anecdótico: el dar la oportunidad a las mujeres de color y de edad de ser retratadas como incómodas, y de alguna manera, ligeras de contenido y contexto. Exactamente igual que si George Washington afirmara ser un ciudadano cualquiera, el Chick-lit afirma ser la historia de cualquier mujer, cuando en realidad es la historia de algunas mujeres de una cierta clase, lo cuál es irónico, ya que las autoras de chick-lit dicen no ser elitistas y sin embargo sus personajes a menudo caminan en zapatos de diseñador y caen en brazos de altos, apuestos y exitosos desconocidos. " -- Editor anónimo de Chick-lit en Boston's Weekly Dig Escritoras del género * Nancy Mitford es la principal precursora de este género. En sus divertidas novelas recreó las aventuras de ella y sus hermanas, todas personajes famosos de la vida social inglesa de la primera mitad del siglo XX. Sus principales obras son A la caza del amor, Amor en clima frío, La bendición y No se lo digas a Alfred. * Marian Keyes, considerada la reina del género y una de las más apreciadas por los lectores del género. Algunas de sus obras son Lucy Sullivan se casa, ¿Quién te lo ha contado?, Por los pelos o ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?. * Helen Fielding, creadora de la entrañable Bridget Jones. Su obra más conocida es El diario de Bridget Jones. Ha escrito también Ricos y famosos en Nambula y La imaginación descontrolada de Olivia Joules. * Candace Bushnell, mundialmente conocida por haber escrito Sexo en Nueva York, poco después llevado a la pequeña pantalla de la mano de Sara Jessica Parker. También autora de Mujeres en Manhattan y Tras la pasarela * Meg Cabot tiene en su repertorio tanto novelas chick-lit como novelas románticas, estas últimas firmadas con el pseudónimo de Patricia Cabot, entre ellas El chico de al lado, Cuando tropecé contigo, He vuelto a hacerlo, o El diario de la princesa, que ha sido llevado al cine con el nombre de ''Princesa por sorpresa''. * Sophie Kinsella, escritora de la serie de Loca por las compras, ha publicado también Reina de la casa y No te lo vas a creer. Sophie Kinsella es el pseudónimo de Madeleine Wickham, autora de novelas como ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? o Copas para tres. * Plum Skyes, editora de Vogue que ha logrado un gran éxito con tan sólo dos novelas publicadas: Las rubias de la 5ª Avenida y A por todas, donde se cuentan las aventuras de las pijas más in de Nueva York. * Lauren Weisberger se dio a conocer a raíz de El diablo viste de Prada, basada en su propia experiencia con Anna Wintour. Ha escrito también Cómo ser lo más de Nueva York. Además ha publicado Chasing Harry Winston, que todavía no ha sido traducida al español. * Emily Giffin, con sus obras A prueba de bomba,¿Me lo prestas? y El viaje de Darcy. * Carmen Rico-Godoy, primera escritora española reconocida del género, con "Cómo ser mujer y no morir en el intento", de la cuál se ha publicado una segunda parte y hay rumores sin confirmar de más. Ha recibido varios premios por sus novelas y también disfruta de una exitosa carrera periodística. * Rebeca Rus, española, que logró un gran éxito en el género con sus novelas Sabrina: 1, El mundo: 0 y Sabrina contra el imperio del zapping. * Miriam Lavilla Muñoz, española, con su obra Aceptamos marido como animal de compañía (2009). * Megan Maxwell, con su popular novela Te lo dije (2009). * Cecily von Ziegesar, americana, creadora de la serie de novelas Gossip girl (2002), la cual se convirtió en serie de televisión. También ha publicado "The It Girl" y "The Carlyles". * Rachel Antúnez Cazorla, española, empezó a trabajar sobre novelas de género romántico algo más clásicas, como "Contra los Límites" y "Más allá de los Límites", hasta que un buen día se decidió a crear su obra "Las tarántulas venenosas no siempre devoran a los dioses griegos", que vio la luz en octubre de 2010. Películas basadas en Chick-lit * Cómo ser mujer y no morir en el intento" (1991) * ''El diario de Bridget Jones * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason * Confessions of a Shopaholic * The Devil Wears Prada * The Girls' Guide to Hunting And Fishing * Diario de una niñera * En sus zapatos * The Dirty Girls Social Club * PD: Te amo * Sex and the City * Algo prestado Véase también * Novela sentimental * Novela romántica * Frátira Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Literatura feminista Categoría:Novela Chick lit bg:Чиклит ca:Chick-lit de:Chick lit en:Chick lit fi:Chick lit fr:Chick lit it:Chick lit ko:칙릿 nl:Chicklit pt:Chick lit sv:Chick lit uk:Чік-літ